A Twisted Fate from a Cursing Jutsu
by Elleinad.Thistleraine
Summary: Naruto hasn't returned from his two-month mission. Kiba spotted him around with his goofy grin. Iruka waits Naruto by the front gate. And a baby was seen naked by the forest.


**A/N: **Hello everyone ^_^. This is actually my first time writing stories for Naruto and the reason why I ended up writing fics for this was the inspiration from other fanfics that I've read, special mention of Fallen4Nihon and VanityWantsYou…I love your fics so much guys! And so, as a new writer for Naruto, please give me the proper judgement after reading and hope you'll enjoy.

**P.S. **I really don't know what came to me but...pardon the title…I think I may portray that in a lighter sense…please be not mistaken that I'm taking up science courses…I just know science…XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I would rather be killed by Orochimaru than to be killed by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. It's too life-threatening to steal Naruto than stealing an abominable experiment from that geezer! XD

**RATING: **It's going to a **T** first…but I'll put it to **M **afterwards. I'll post it if I'm going to transfer this to **M **already.

**OTHER NOTES: **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashbacks**

**_______________________________________||…+…||______________________________________**

**A TWISTED FATE OF A CURSING JUTSU**

**© August 2009 by ..**

**_______________________________________||…+…||______________________________________**

**o] ||****PROLOGUE: THE MYSTERIOUS MYSTERY**** || [o**

"…Hyuuga Neji will be the team leader and you will be with Haruno Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru. You four will be accompanied by Hatake Kakashi. Is everything understood?" Tsunade irritably spoke aloud to the five people in front of her. Her eyebrows were creasing together in a line and bit her lips in annoyance.

The five ninjas simply exclaimed 'Hai!' to their Hokage and just ignored her irritated mood. But this was their first time to see their Hokage in such a mood like this and with a menacing aura circling her. This made Haruno Sakura, Tsunade's loyal student, to think what's going on with her master. She stepped forward and managed to take the courage of asking the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, do you have any problems?" she asked gently.

Tsunade looked at the pink haired medic ninja and just sighed as she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry guys. My mind is just…a little preoccupied with lots of things. Please just do what you have to do."

The assigned team didn't answer and just left the room.

And as soon as the five ninjas left the room, Tsunade banged her knuckles hard to the table and her eyebrows continued to crease. _'Where the hell is that damn brat when you need him?!!'_

**Ooo ::..:: ooO**

In the meantime, Sakura has been in deep thoughts since they got out of the Hokage office, thinking what might be the cause of Tsunade's sudden irritation. At first, she was calm and merely telling what mission they'll be doing in the next few days. The heavy flow of chakra was present in that room, and she could tell that there was something really bothering Tsunade…or worse…she might be looking for something she couldn't find. She sighed deeply.

Neji, on the other hand, kept on gazing the sighing Sakura. He thought that Sakura might be still thinking of how Tsunade acted earlier, which bothered him too. But unlike Sakura, he didn't push it. It's the Hokage's problem and he has nothing to do with it. With Sakura's constant sighing, he became bothered by it and so he took the courage of asking her. "Hey, are you alright?"

Sakura glared him and sighed again. "Does it seem like it? Heck, Neji, I don't know what's going on with Tsunade-sama today. Just this very morning, I heard her slamming her hands on the table with no particular reason and after lunch, talking to us."

"Maybe Tsunade-sama was just too busy today that she couldn't think straight. Don't mind her."

Sakura continued to glare. "Neji. It's not like every day I see her like that. Of course I'll be worried! I'm her student, and if she was like that, she won't be able to teach me. You understand?"

"Suit yourself." Neji replied and completely left Sakura and Shikamaru, who was falling behind them, observing. This made Sakura pout and strike out her tongue to Neji. "That no-good-black-haired-meanie!"

Shikamaru, then caught up with Sakura and patted her shoulder. "It's no use okay? Just ignore Neji."

"Sheesh." And the duo retreated back home.

**Ooo ::..:: ooO**

Kakashi seemed not to mind whatever his little ninjas where talking about, and in fact, he might have the idea why the Hokage was getting furious all of the sudden. But he decided to shut up and he doesn't want to flare things up. He continued to walk as he read his latest issue of _Icha Icha Paradise_ when he accidentally bumped to somebody whose scent was very familiar to him. He put his book down and his eyes became cheery from the sight of a dolphin sitting at the ground, rubbing the sore portion of his butt.

"Oh Iruka! Why are you sitting there?" He asked innocently as he hid his book.

Iruka blushed beet red and hastily stood up. It was all obvious that it's Kakashi fault. "Could you please at least look to where you're walking at?"

Kakashi just snickered, teasing the poor brunette and waving a hand at him. "I'm so sorry. I was too preoccupied with Jiraiya-sama's latest book! Ooh…I love the scene when the girl and the boy—"

"GAH!!! KAKASHI-SAN STOP PLAGUING MY INNOCENT MIND!!!" Iruka cut short Kakashi's speaking as he covered his ears thoroughly. Just before he could speak again, Kakashi helped him stand and shoved him towards the wall and pinned him within his open arms. Kakashi smiled at him evilly and stole a simple kiss to Iruka's lips. "Maa Iruka-chan, you shouldn't be mad. As if we weren't _doing_ _IT_, right love?"

Iruka blushed ultimately red as Kakashi said those words in his so-called-perverted-lover's delight. He felt like he was about to faint yet wanting to be held by Kakashi. Everybody in Konoha knew what's going on with these two lovebirds, and yet Iruka seemed still to be a newbie at this. As he was pinned between Kakashi's arms, he saw a small boy wearing an orange jumpsuit, almost similar to his favorite student, Naruto. The boy's hair was also spiky, yet it was brown in color and he seemed to be in the genin ranks. That boy made a spark of thought in Iruka's mind, remembering the real purpose why he was out of the academy. He immediately shoved Kakashi away from him and looked at him dead serious. Like a child, he breathed in deeply and asked the perverted jounin in front of him. "Kakashi-san…have you seen Naruto around?"

Kakashi nearly tripped when Iruka pushed him, but he remained his teasing smile until the question was brought up to him. It made sense though, they haven't seen Naruto around for two days. His latest mission should have been done a day ago, and yet he hasn't reported back to Tsunade. '_that made sense…_' Kakashi thought aloud as he put his index finger under his chin. The Hokage might be dead worried about the 'brat' in which she shouldn't have. Naruto was big enough to be taken care of and probably Naruto would be ultimately mad if Tsunade ordered a back-up for him. Nevertheless, being Naruto's team sensei and friend, Kakashi couldn't help to be worried as well, now that Akatsuki was down for hunting the last 3 jinchuurikis. Kakashi shook his head and became serious as well, and answered Iruka. "Unfortunately my love, I haven't seen him around. Maybe he wasn't still done with his mission."

Iruka's face paled, because he knew that whenever Naruto was in a mission, the lad would most likely finish it as soon as possible, now that the little Naruto he knew before had bloomed to a strong ANBU captain. Plus, Naruto had told him about the mission and the approximate time that he'll be finishing his mission was a day ago. And this made Iruka worry. "I don't know Kakashi-san. But I don't really trust what I feel right now. I was about to tell something important to him and now he's not yet around. I need to look for him."

"Whoa, hold your horses Iruka. You shouldn't leave the academy Iruka. The children need you. If ever, I'll just ask Tsunade-sama about this case and ask for a search team."

"You know, you just made my feelings more frantic, Kakashi-san."

"Can't help it, Iruka. It's the truth."

Iruka just sighed then nodded. After that, the two separated their ways.

**Ooo ::..:: ooO**

Kiba and Akamaru where currently taking a stroll in the streets with the new pups of his older sister's dog. He was groaning like hell and like Kiba, Akamaru was whimpering dog sounds in irritation. The new pups were yipping happily as they annoy their older masters. Suddenly, a fast moving object passed by them and Kiba got petrified. It was so fast that no one could see it with the naked eye. Trained, the dogs including Akamaru and Kiba made their fighting positions until the object dropped to the ground. It was a small jadeite stone. He picked it up, but the stone was terribly hot it could burn your skin. He cursed. Who would have thrown such a hot thing like that? For killing purposes? Kiba immediately resent that thought and looked everywhere for whomever throw that piece of stone. Then he spotted someone by the tree, waving at him idiotically with a sun-kissed smile gleaming down at him.

It was Naruto.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and appeared before the stunned expression of Kiba and Akamaru. The newly trained pups hid themselves behind the two and kept on emitting cute whimpering sounds from them. Naruto waved a playful hand and greeted them. "How are you Kiba? Missed me?"

Kiba felt a sigh of relief in his chest, and he thought he was going to die at that moment. Akamaru in turn, slumped himself at the foot of his master and closed his eyes in relieved shock, with his ears flattening to his temples. Naruto was really good in pranks, and this time, he really did catch those two in big time. Kiba shot a playful glare at Naruto. "I didn't miss you bastard. You didn't even tell or give a warning sign you'll be back today. Don't you know your baa-chan was waiting for your report?"

Naruto became confused. "Baa-chan?"

Kiba was startled by the tone Naruto projected, seeming that he forgot baa-chan which was his pet name for Tsunade-sama. He scanned Naruto's look and he seemed convinced that Naruto was just kidding. Kiba snickered and he wouldn't be fooled this time. "Really huh? Good joke Naruto."

Naruto smirked, but remained unfazed. "A-hahaha…Of course, of course!!! Baa-chan! I did hit my head too badly a while ago. Don't worry, I'll report to her."

This time, Kiba really made a suspicious frown. Why the hell Naruto was acting this way anyway? For an ANBU captain like him, he couldn't get care less now. He studied Naruto from head to foot, from his right shoulder to the left and the patterns of his chakra flow, but it seemed nothing's wrong with him. The Naruto that was in front of him was still the goofy, stupid Naruto making a fool out of Kiba. Kiba just shook his head and dismissed everything running in his head. _'Maybe Naruto was just playing around…Hehehe…' _ He thought aloud. "Okay. In that case, I'll take my leave now and get these pups to more adventure."

Naruto sheepishly smiled. "U-uh…sure! See you later." Before Kiba could even step a foot, Naruto immediately leapt out of the way, making Kiba really, really worried about Naruto. Kiba watched Naruto go, and the orange-clad shinobi was seen running out of the Konoha gates.

**Ooo ::..:: ooO**

Kiba was walking with Akamaru now along with the pups that were still in a shock from the prank of Naruto. No one really escaped from the clutches of Naruto's prank, with the exception of Neji and Shikamaru of course. They're simply the geniuses of geniuses and they could get away their butts out of the target line Naruto has drawn for them. But for shinobis like Kiba and the rest, not to underestimate them, it's like a daily routine that they have to face. Sometimes they were already planning how to kill that ball of sunshine in front of them. He sighed.

As they walked, Kiba spotted the worry-looking Iruka back and forth by the entrance of the Academy. This was actually the first time he saw that kind of face from the usual smiling-slash-grumpy sensei. _'What could be Iruka-sensei's problem?' _He thought. He continued to watch Iruka, and the teacher was speeding up his pace with the index finger tapping the chin. Kiba's eyebrows were creasing, and he was getting tired of watching the unchanging movements of Iruka. _'Maybe I should leave…'_ He thought, dismissing all the negative thoughts and deciding to leave the thinking sensei in front of him. When he's about to walk away with the pups, one pup seemed to felt Iruka's melancholy and ran towards the worried sensei, circling around the foot and rubbing its face at the foot of Iruka. That made Iruka's attention divert towards the pup, making him crouch down and gently scratching the pup's neck. The pup happily yipped and licked Iruka's hands, and the sensei smiled. Dogs could really make a person's weariness go away. It's their magical ability that no one could deny. After moments of scratching and licking, Iruka wondered who owned the happy pup. The observed the little creature and by its form, it seemed to be trained and the chakra flowing from its body was strong. He wondered aloud, until he heard footsteps nearing him, making him look to the person in front of him. It was Kiba.

Iruka stood and picked the little dog. He smiled at Kiba as he continued to scratch the head of the yipping pup. "Why hello there, Kiba-kun. What makes you drop by here?"

Kiba sheepishly scratched his nape and pointed at his dog. "Actually, sensei, that dog is mine. He seemed to feel your gloomy aura and he ran towards you."

Iruka's eyes dilated a little, then looked at the pup. Now that explained everything and his questions were answered. That pup did really come from the Inuzuka clan. He chuckled and handed the pup to Kiba, making the dog yip happily and literally jumped from Iruka's hand to Kiba's arms. "Oh, I thought it was a stray pup. He's quite good in determining shinobi moods."

Kiba chuckled in return as well. "Of course. The Inuzuka clan trains dogs at its best." Then the picture of Iruka being worried came to his mind. "Uhm, Iruka-sensei, may I know why you're in such distress a while ago. I spotted you as I and Akamaru walk the pups."

Iruka tried not to flinch, and thankfully he didn't. He seemed to act too obvious that anyone could notice, and maybe Kakashi's right to let him give that task to the Hokage. But of course, having a fatherly-instinct won't just shake away those worried thoughts about Naruto. He sighed and talked to Kiba. "Uhm…I was worried about Naruto. Do you know when he returned?"

Kiba laughed. "Oh him?! I just saw him a while ago! He was even throwing pranks on us a while ago. The thing is, he left immediately."

Iruka puffed his cheeks out with a blush. He kept on worrying on somebody that was just pulling their legs off their body. He'll have to teach Naruto a lesson later. "Oh…is that so? Thank you. Do you know where he went?"

"I'm not sure, but I sure did saw him running outside North Konoha gates." Kiba answered and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I see. I'll just wait him by the gate. Thank you, Kiba."

"You're welcome, sensei. Just please do me a favor to smack Naruto's head."

"I will do much better than that, Kiba. You'll count on me for that."

Kiba just laughed.

**Ooo ::..:: ooO**

Iruka made his way back to the Academy and passed his work to a chuunin who was vacant. He promised to be back after 30 minutes and the chuunin agreed. Sprinting out of the Academy, Iruka bumped to Yamato and he fell to the ground. "Ittai…" Iruka muttered as he rubbed his butt. He could really get clumsy whenever he's frantic about looking for Naruto. Oh the fatherly-instincts hail them to the throne of Iruka's mind forever.

Then, Iruka looked at the person who bumped him and apologized to him. "Oh Yamato-san, I'm so sorry for bumping you."

Yamato emotionlessly helped Iruka stand and answered, "It is okay. Why are you running anyway?"

"I was about to go to get Naruto."

"Oh? But I heard he was still not coming back. Maybe you heard false information."

Iruka shook his head then chuckled. "Oh no. Kiba saw him a while ago, but Kiba said that Naruto went off again outside Konoha gates. That's why I'm going there and get him."

Yamato smiled serenely at Iruka. He knew Iruka deeply cared for Naruto like a real father. He nodded. "I see. Say hello to Naruto for me."

Iruka waved a hand and ran again. "Sure. I'll tell him that."

**Ooo ::..:: ooO**

By the time Iruka was running around, his thoughts were just focused on Naruto. He couldn't deny the fact that he deeply missed Naruto and he cannot wait on telling his favorite shinobi that he and Kakashi were together already. Naruto didn't know that yet, since he was on a mission for two months, he missed the times he was fuming about Kakashi and Naruto telling him that Kakashi loved him, which came true. So, as for his little ninja, that would be his reward, but now, his top priority was to whack Naruto's head for not visiting him like he always does. As he ran, he unconsciously ran passed by Genma who in turn spotted him. The feisty chuunin immediately stopped Iruka by appearing to Iruka in front.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the Academy?" Genma asked.

Iruka sheepishly rubbed his head. "Oh that? I already passed it to one of our colleagues. I just have to meet someone."

"Who? You're lover?"

"DUH?! Genma-san, Kakashi is my lover now."

"That explains it." Then Genma saw Iruka nearly tripped. He shrugged it off. "Anyway, where are you going if you're going to Kakashi?"

'_This is going to be a long talk…Genma seemed like he's so…Arrh…'_ Iruka annoyingly thought. He was being stopped by unwanted events, and he really wanted to see Naruto now. "Uh, I'm not going to Kakashi okay? I'm going to the front Konoha gates to meet Naruto."

"Oh? That brat is back? I thought he will still be back by next week. Tough guy comes back too early."

Iruka laughed. He must end this already. "Uhm, I guess I should be going."

"Sure. And I'll come with you to whack that guy's head. He makes the other ANBU worry about him."

Iruka chuckled. "Sure."

The duo sprinted their way towards the Konoha gates and Iruka found it quite odd that he was with Genma. For some reason, he noticed that Genma was quite in good terms with Naruto now ever since the chuunin examinations. He sighed. Naruto was really making everybody worry about him, though everybody hated him when it comes to his pranks.

They have finally reached their destination and then waited there. Genma sat by a nearby rock and Iruka, thankfully carrying his lesson plan for the next day, read it silently as he waited for Naruto. Sometimes his eyebrows twitched because he couldn't concentrate and to the fact that his mind was just focused on seeing Naruto. He was even asking himself for how long had he been this attached to the prankster. Twilight came, and there had been no sign of Naruto. Iruka was getting worried and Genma was getting pissed. He sighed. He shouldn't have agreed bringing Genma around. Suddenly, he heard a faint wail coming from the outside, within the tall trees that surround the Konoha walls. Iruka looked at Genma and he saw Genma nod. They searched the place and the crying became loud to their ears, signaling that they were near to the place where that crying was. After five minutes, they spotted a barren tree, and under it was a tiny, two-year old looking baby on top of the clothes. Iruka crouched down and picked the baby against his arms and the wailing stopped. Iruka came by the thought, _'Who left a baby here?'_

Genma crouched down as well, and he tried to feel the chakra flowing into the baby. Unfortunately, there's a faint chakra, but almost none. "You know, it's best for us to take that baby to Tsunade-sama. She knew better on this kind of field."

"I think you're right, Genma-san. Let's go back." Iruka replied. He stood and carefully held the baby into his arms, watching him fell asleep and a smile curved into his mouth. He just remembered somebody from this baby. Genma, on the other hand, picked the clothes on the grass floor for further investigation and signaled Iruka to return inside. And the duo left the place.

**_______________________________________||…+…||______________________________________**

**A/N: **There you have it. I think I've seen a lot of fics like mine, but I was planning to make this more dramatic…well with a little humor inside, and tragic as well. I hope you'll enjoy and review me for this.

Please, there's one thing I'd request. When you'll review, please give me the most appropriate review because it will really help me a lot on forming my story. I want this story of mine to be at least really good, since I love Naruto so much. I do also accept criticisms, but not too many flames please. You know how much it decreases one's writers interest, and I don't like it.

Thank you so much for reading and see you on the next chapter ^_^. Sorry for the weird title as well. Ahahaha. Questions about it will be entertained as well. Ciao!

~Elleinad^^  Guesses for this too are welcomed^^.


End file.
